


Last Goodbye

by teeteeAOS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeteeAOS/pseuds/teeteeAOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it wasn't Lincoln? What if it was someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Goodbye

„Okay, you’re almost there…“ Said Phil and looked at Fitz.  
„Sir, everything is ready down there, we’re waiting just for agent May’s approval .“  
„Okay May, you heard it. Can we start?“ Phil needed to ease his leg so he sat down.  
 _„Yes, he’s in. Let’s start.“_ Fitz turned some devices on and everyone was looking at a huge screen. They could see an interior of the space ship that was supposed to get rid of Hive. May was standing in front of an onboard computer, finishing some last details.  
„Okay sir, agent May has 10 minutes to get out of there. All devices are working.“  
„May? Are you done?“ Phil was clearly impatient, so was everyone in his office. No response, she stopped moving.  
„May?!“  
 _„Phil…“_  
„May get out of there! NOW!“  
 _„I-I can’t do that.“_  
„What the hell are you talking about, I want you to be out of that ship right NOW!“ Coulson got up and hit his desk with fists. Daisy and Mack looked at each other with shocked faces.  
 _„Someone has to be in if things go south and you know that. What if…“_  
„May I give a shit about what ifs, just get out of there!“  
 _„I’m injured, Phil. I wouldn’t make it anyway…“_ Her voice was calm and quiet.  
„Sir, seven minutes!“ Fitz handed him a tablet with all parameters.  
„Come on Mel, you can do that!“  
 _„After all we’ve sacrified, I just can‘t leave now. He might get out of his box and destroy everything…I won’t let that happen…I can’t…“_ Her voice was still calm. Fitz switched cameras so they could see May’s face.  
„You can’t sacrifice yourself like that! Damn Melinda, don’t be so stubborn and be selfish for once in your life!“  
 _„Hah, Hand was right about something…“_  
„Mel…“  
 _„She said you’d be the last one standing…they are all gone, Hand, Garett, Blake…“_  
„She also said you’d be the first one to go…“  
 _„I wasn’t the first one, but I’m going now-.“_  
„DON’T SAY THAT,OK? …Just don’t!“ He yelled. Not directly at her, he was frustrated so he had to express his feelings somehow.  
„Four minutes, sir.“ Said Fitz and tears appeared in his eyes.   
„You don’t understand, Mel. I can’t lose you. I’m getting you out!“ He was heading to their hangar but then May’s voice stopped him.  
 _„Don’t go, Phil! There is no SHIELD without you.“_ He turned to the big screen with tears in his eyes.  
„Yes…but there’s no **ME** without **YOU** …“ He couldn’t hold it anymore, tears started falling down his face. The rest of the team was also broken.  
 _„Promise me something…“_  
„Melly, you still have time. Go!“  
 _„Phil listen to me now!“_ Now her voice was firm.  
„Please…“  
 _„Make this world a better place… and … take care of them, they still need you, Phil.“_  
„They need you, too.“  
 _„I believe in you.“_  
„Two…“Fitz avoided eye contact with others.  
 _„I think it’s time to-.“_ She couldn’t finish a sentence.  
„I LOVE YOU!... I love you Melinda, do you listen to me? I love you and I’m a coward. I hate myself for that, I should have told you before! I’m an idiot, can you forgive me? Can you…“ He started sobbing. His human hand was shaking, he couldn’t stay calm.  
 _„Phil…“_  
„I love you.“  
 _„I know.“_ She smiled. He cried.  
„Sir…“  
 _„Phil look at me.“_ He turned his eyes in a direction of the screen.  
 _„It’s just me or you’re getting older and older?“_ Said Melinda and Phil smiled, she was teasing him. For the last time.  
„You’re not getting any younger yourself, Melinda.“ He smiled again, that was their way on how to say „you mean a lot to me“.   
_„Thank you…“_  
„For what?“  
 _„For this last smile, for being an amazing partner, for everything…“_ She didn’t have to say more, he knew.  
„Ten seconds…“ Fitz was crying.  
„I love you, Mel…“  
 _„I’ll say hi to your mom…she deserves to know you’re ok.“_  
„I love you…“  
 _„So this is the last goodbye…break a leg…Director.“_ She smirked. He knew.  
„Goodbye…Commander.“  
And then everything was just black, no signal, no noise, no Melinda.


End file.
